Legado
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Após a guerra contra Hades, a amazona de Águia abdica de sua armadura. Ninguém entende a atitude dela, mas Marin tem um bom motivo para isso... História escrita para a Semana Cavaleiros de Prata, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


_História escrita para a Semana Cavaleiros de Prata, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Desconsiderei a idade oficial da Marin._

_Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Com minhas fics, eu não ganho nada além de diversão. _

**LEGADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

– Tem certeza disso, Marin? – Saori questionou ao ouvir a amazona de Águia comunicar sua decisão de deixar o Santuário. Trazia a caixa de Pandora contendo a armadura. – É uma decisão muito séria.

– Eu sei – ela disse. – Mas acredite, senhora, tenho certeza absoluta.

Ainda assim Saori não se convenceu.

– Eu gostaria muito de tê-la conosco nesse novo Santuário, Marin. Virão novas crianças para serem treinadas e você já tem experiência. Seria muito interessante vê-la com um novo discípulo. Você fez um ótimo trabalho com o Seiya.

Marin mantinha sua postura resoluta.

– Eu realmente não posso, senhora. Estou decidida, não vou voltar atrás.

– Está bem. Eu aceito seu desligamento, mas só porque acredito que deve ter um motivo muito especial para isso.

– Eu tenho. Pode crer que eu tenho.

Depois de deixar a sala do Mestre, onde informou sua decisão à deusa, Marin foi procurar Seiya e Seika, que agora viviam em Rodório. A vida ali era a que Seika estava acostumada e Seiya decidiu ficar por causa dela. Marin sabia que também era por causa de Saori. Além de ser extremamente fiel à deusa, ela conhecia os sentimentos dele pela mulher por trás da divindade. Ele não precisava falar sobre isso. Estava claro em seu olhar, em seu cosmo, em tudo.

Ao abrir a porta da casa, ele deparou-se com uma moça ruiva, vestida com roupas civis. Quase não reconheceu Marin sem a máscara de prata.

– M-Marin? – hesitou. – É você mesmo?

– Claro, né, Seiya?

Ele a olhava estupefato.

– Mas sem máscara? Está maluca?

– Eu não sou mais uma amazona.

– Como é que é? – ele indagou, depois que Marin falou de sua decisão.

– É o que você ouviu – ela disse. – Não sou mais uma amazona e estou deixando o Santuário para sempre. Só vim aqui me despedir de vocês.

– Mas por que isso, Marin? – ele questionou. – Eu não entendo.

– Não tem o que entender. Eu estou saindo. É isso. Até mais, Seiya.

– Até... – ele disse e a abraçou, ainda intrigado.

– Cuide-se. E cuide de Seika e da deusa.

– Sim, mas e quem vai cuidar de você? – ele questionou.

Marin deu uma gargalhada.

– E eu lá preciso que alguém cuide de mim, seu moleque?

Ao deixar o Santuário, Marin mudou-se para um quartinho na periferia de Atenas. Como amazona desligada, não teria mais direito ao soldo. Saori sugeriu mantê-la recebendo um salário como se fosse funcionária de suas empresas. Marin não aceitou. Tinha algumas economias e achava que poderia se manter com elas até conseguir se estabelecer e arrumar um emprego formal.

Pensou no que sabia fazer... Na verdade, nada. Só sabia treinar. Podia dar aulas de japonês, ainda falava bem a língua, mas será que conseguiria alunos? Então teve a ideia de tentar ser guia turística. Sempre havia muitos turistas japoneses por ali, achou que, sendo alguém que conhecia bem a região e falava a língua deles, seria útil.

Sentiu-se orgulhosa quando viu sua ideia dar certo. A princípio ajudava turistas aqui e acolá, depois começou a fazer contatos e a ser indicada para ficar direto com os grupos, acompanhando-os, intermediando compras, passeios, negócios. Em pouco tempo, conseguiu juntar um bom dinheiro e sentiu-se segura para sair da periferia e alugar um pequeno apartamento num bairro melhor.

Na casa nova, organizou-se. Colocou uma linha telefônica que facilitou o contato com as agências de viagens. Paralelo a isso, mandou fazer e distribuiu panfletos anunciando as aulas de japonês. Logo conseguiu alguns alunos. Vivia gastando o mínimo possível e procurava juntar todo o dinheiro que podia.

Telefonou para Seiya duas vezes, quando a solidão apertou. Em ambas ele quis saber seu endereço, mas ela se recusou a dar e desligou o telefone. Até que um dia alguém tocou sua campainha. Pensando ser um dos alunos, ela abriu.

– Seiya? – perguntou surpresa. Mas a surpresa dele tinha sido ainda maior ao ver o ventre pronunciado de sua antiga treinadora.

– Você... está grávida? – ele perguntou. – Foi por isso que saiu?

Marin não tinha como negar e resolveu abrir-lhe o jogo.

– Foi. Queria ter meu filho longe de lá, Seiya. Eu quero que ele seja criado como uma criança normal, que frequente a escola, que eu tenha de ir às reuniões de pais. Não quero meu filho envolvido nessas guerras, sofrendo, perdendo pessoas queridas como...

– Como o pai dele? – Seiya se arriscou a perguntar. Todo mundo comentava sobre o suposto envolvimento dela com Aiolia, mas ela jamais admitira.

Marin não respondeu. Ainda doía demais pensar que Aiolia tinha partido. Felizmente, antes de ele tinha deixado seu legado dentro dela. Agradeceu a todos os deuses quando se descobriu grávida. Era o melhor presente que ela podia receber nessa vida. Se ele estivesse vivo, seria diferente. Talvez pudessem ficar no Santuário, criar o filho lá, mas sem ele... Sem ele ela não tinha mais vontade de ficar lá, de ver um novo cavaleiro assumir o posto que fora do homem a quem ela amou mais que tudo.

– Mas se ser cavaleiro for o destino do seu filho, você não poderá fugir disso – Seiya disse. – Você sabe. Você me ensinou.

– Fugirei enquanto puder – ela respondeu. – Além do mais, você não conhece a lei das amazonas. Elas não podem ter filhos e eu jamais, eu disse jamais, me desfaria do meu. Ele é a única coisa que eu tenho na vida.

– Saori poderia resolver isso se você pedisse. Não precisava ter saído. Era só falar com ela.

– Eu não queria pedir nada a ninguém! – ela exasperou-se e tentou fechar a porta. Seiya impediu. – E não permito que você peça em meu nome! Agora vá embora!

– Você não está sozinha! Você tem a mim, tem a Seika, a Saori. Nós te ajudaremos.

– Acontece que eu não quero a ajuda de vocês, Seiya!

– Mas nós vamos ajudar mesmo assim! Por muito tempo eu achei que você era minha irmã (1). Hoje eu sei que não, mas a considero assim e quero muito ajudar a cuidar do meu sobrinho. Você sabe que eu sou teimoso e não vou desistir de você!

Marin finalmente se comoveu e suspirou, completamente rendida.

– Não é à toa que você vence os inimigos pelo cansaço, hein?

– Você não é minha inimiga. Eu a amo como uma irmã muito querida.

Os dois se abraçaram. Contra a teimosia de Seiya não havia remédio mesmo.

– Obrigada, Seiya – ela disse. – Eu sei que sempre fui dura com você, mas foi para o seu bem.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não vai me convidar pra entrar?

– Claro, me desculpe.

Depois de se acomodar no sofá, Seiya pediu que ela falasse mais sobre a gravidez.

– Com quantos meses está?

– Cerca de seis. Quando a batalha contra Hades começou, Aiolia sabia que não teria volta e foi me ver. E, bom, nós nos amamos. Como uma despedida. Está aqui o resultado, a maior alegria da minha vida, meu filho.

– É um menino?

– É. Vai ter o nome do pai.

– Será uma homenagem merecida. Como você está vivendo? Está trabalhando?

– Sou guia turística, dou aulas de japonês, faço traduções. Vou me virando, Seiya.

– Está precisando de alguma coisa?

– Não, Seiya, está tudo bem. De verdade. Eu até me sinto feliz.

Depois de conversarem e colocar os assuntos em dia, Marin teve que se despedir de Seiya. Estava quase na hora de um aluno chegar para a aula.

– Promete que não vai mais me deixar sem notícia? – ele disse, quase implorando. – Se não me der notícias, eu venho aqui importunar.

Ela riu.

– Prometo, Seiya. Eu ligarei dando notícias.

Com a promessa, ele se despediu de Marin e foi embora satisfeito. Ela ainda teve alguns minutos até seu aluno chegar. De forma alguma se arrependia de ter deixado o Santuário, mas sentia certo remorso por ter desejado afastar Seiya. Por sorte, o cavaleiro era mais teimoso que uma mula velha e não desistiu dela. Ficou pensando que esse era o maior defeito de Seiya e também sua maior qualidade. Flagrou-se sorrindo sozinha, quase comovida. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, sabia que ele voltaria em breve trazendo toda sorte de presentinhos para o bebê, e sentiu-se feliz por isso. Já que seu filho não teria a companhia do pai, ao menos teria um "tio" atrapalhado porém amoroso e com um enorme coração de criança.

**FIM**

* * *

(1) Isso é uma das coisas que eu acho que comprovam a burrice do Seiya (ou a do Kurumada)... Se a Seika sumiu no dia em que o Seiya foi levado para a Grécia, como é que ele chega lá e acha que ela é pode ser a amazona que vai treiná-lo, mano? Pensa um pouco, Pangaré! Faz as contas!

* * *

_Eu realmente acho que devido às condições de treinamento, as amazonas teriam certa dificuldade para engravidar, mas deixemos isso pra lá, né? Ah, e desconsiderei a idade oficial da Marin. _

_Obrigada por ter lido!_

_Chii_


End file.
